BORN Ray x K MAD
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: RnR please!


**Title : MAD**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Ray x K BORN**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT!**

**A/N : nggak PD..nggak PD pas baca ulang ini FF, tapi yaa sayang juga kalau Cuma disimpen aja. Saya lagi sibuk, jadi nggak punya banyak waktu buat memikirkan alur cerita yang lebih menarik, jadi Cuma asal-asalan aja. Ini sebenarnya bukan pair baru buat saya, tapi baru saya realisasikan(?) di FF sekarang. Ray cenderung jadi seme kalau lagi sama K *menurut saya*.. Selamat membaca dan selamat memberi kritik ^^**

**.**

Tomo sibuk mondar-mandir sembari sesekali berdecak kesal, menunggu telfonnya diangkat seseorang diseberang sana.

"dou?" tanya Ryoga setelah Tomo mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di sofa tepat disebelah Ryoga. Tomo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"ini sudah panggilan yang ke 9" jawab Tomo

"kenapa sih dia? merepotkan.." komentar Ryoga kesal

"hust! kau ini! aku akan coba hubungi dia lagi" kata Tomo dan kembali menghubungi Ray.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, si rhythm gitaris sulit untuk dihubungi, bahkan dijadwal latihan rutin pun Ray tidak datang. Ini membuat member BORN yang lain kerepotan, sementara deadline mereka untuk merilis single baru semakin dekat.

"ke apartemennya—" kata K membuat semua pasang mata langsung beralih menatap kearahnya yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"kenapa?" kali ini K bertanya setelah tak mendapat respon apapun dari teman-temannya. Tomo, Kifumi dan Ryoga saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kifumi! Kau kan sudah mengenal Ray lebih lama dari kami, jadi kau saja yang ke apartemennya" perintah Ryoga seenaknya

"aree? apa-apan itu?" protes Kifumi tak terima. Sementara Tomo dan K hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kifumi menatap sebal bandmatenya, "haaah! baiklah— aku akan kesana nanti—" jawab Kifumi malas disambut sorakan dari yang lain.

.

Kifumi menekan beberapa kali bel apartemen Ray. Sembari bersiul-siul asal menunggu si pemilik membukakan pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

"Raychuuuuuun—" sapa Kifumi riang sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah melihat si pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu.

"apa?" tanya Ray, dingin.

"eeeh?"

.

.

Tomo, Ryoga dan K menatap Kifumi tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita si bassis. Sementara Kifumi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tomo

"kalian tidak tahu kan betapa galaknya Ray kemarin, aku benar-benar mati kutu disana—" Kifumi menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Sementara yang lain hanya saling berpandangan.

"dia sama sekali tak mau cerita—bahkan aku dicuekin.. kowaii—" lanjut Kifumi.

"lalu?" tanya K

Kifumi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, "aku menyerah—" jawab Kifumi. Ryoga tampak diam, lalu menunjuk Tomo.

"hari ini giliranmu—" kata Ryoga disambut 'hah' dari si drummer.

.

"Ray—aku punya DVD film yang baru lho— pemeran utamanya si Mamiya—" kata Tomo sembari meletakkan sebuah DVD di meja. Ray hanya menatap malas DVD itu, "aku sudah punya—" jawab Ray singkat.

"eh?"

Ray memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menatap Tomo yang duduk didepannya dengan sebal. "aku baru saja membelinya seminggu yang lalu—" kata Ray, "dan itu denganmu—kau lupa?" lanjut Ray dan sukses membuat Tomo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia salah strategi.

.

.

"summimasen—aku benar-benar lupa—" ucap Tomo sembari menundukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kifumi, Ryoga dan K.

"ku kira aku bisa membujuknya dengan DVD itu, ternyata dia sudah punya—sia-sia" kata Tomo dan disambut tawa dari member yang lain.

"lalu Ray membeli DVD itu dengan mu?" tanya Kifumi ditengah tertawanya, Tomo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"baka!" ejek Ryoga sambil tertawa. Tomo menatap sebal si vokalis dan menunjuk tepat diwajah Ryoga, tiba-tiba.

"sekarang giliranmu!" tantang Tomo.

"baiklah—" balas Ryoga sembari tersenyum mengejek

.

Ray menyeret langkah kakinya malas setelah suara bel apartemennya terlalu berisik untuk dibiarkan, berdering tak henti.

"hai..hai.." jawab Ray sembari membukakan pintu.

"Yo—" sapa Ryoga

"mau apa kau?" tanya Ray malas sembari bersandar di pintu apartemennya.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya apa mau mu! kabur dari latihan, tak memberi kabar, maksudnya apa hah?" kata Ryoga ketus.

"lalu? masalah untukmu?"

"jelas! kau juga anggota band ku kan?"

"BORN bukan band mu!" jawab Ray cepat, nadanya mulai meninggi

"apa maksudmu hah?" tanya Ryoga mulai mendorong bahu Ray. Ray hanya mendecik kesal dan menatap Ryoga tajam.

"ini semua salahmu!" balas Ray lalu menutup pintu apartemennya kasar. Membiarkan Ryoga yang uring-uringan di depan kamar apartemennya dan menarik perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang lain.

"apa yang kalian lihat hah?" bentak Ryoga ke beberapa penghuni apartemen sembari melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Ryoga bakaaaaa!" Kifumi tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan mencekik-cekik leher si vokalis, membuat tubuh Ryoga terhuyung berkali-kali.

"kau malah menambah masalah—" kata K, "Ray jadi semakin marah kan.."

"itu karena dia begitu menyebalkan.." jawab Ryoga membenarkan dirinya sendiri.

Tomo yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara, "giliran terakhir, K!"

"um.. baiklah—aku akan mencoba membujuknya" jawab K

.

K menunggu didepan pintu apartemen Ray dengan gelisah. Tangannya meremat-remat kantong kertas belanjaannya. K memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket sebelum sampai ke apartemen Ray. Membeli beberapa cemilan dan permen mint kesukaan Ray. Yaaa.. K tahu kalau Ray adalah maniak permen "Mintia". Si rhythm gitaris bisa menghabiskan 2 bungkus lebih mintia dalam sehari.

"ah—konnichiwa Ray—" K memberikan senyum terbaiknya, menutupi kegugupannya yang teramat sangat saat Ray membukakan nya pintu

"Kei-chan?" Ray terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya. Pandangan Ray turun menatap heran kantong kertas yang sedari tadi K bawa.

"aah—ini untukmu" K memberikan kantong belanjaan itu ke Ray.

"arigatou—" jawab Ray sembari menerimanya, "masuk?" tanya Ray dibalas anggukan K.

K mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Ray. Mengamati keadaan sekeliling lalu memperhatikan Ray yang sibuk mengeluarkan belanjaan yang dibeli K.

"waah.. mintia" kata Ray sembari tersenyum mengamati beberapa kotak permen kesukaannya. K tersenyum, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum bahagia si gitaris. K beranjak berdiri dan menyusul Ray, membantunya mengeluarkan cemilan-cemilan itu dari kantongnya.

"Ray.." panggil K pelan

"hmmm.." Ray hanya bergumam, tangannya tetap sibuk mengambil satu persatu bungkusan cemilan dan membuat K sadar terlalu banyak yang ia beli, membuat K berhenti dan menahan tangan Ray.

"doushita?" tanya K, menatap Ray saat ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari si gitaris.

"apanya?"

"kau.. ada apa denganmu? tak biasanya kau marah.."

Ray diam, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah meja, menunduk. "aku…"

"yaa?" tanya K, menanti Ray melanjutkan kata-katanya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya.

"aku tak suka.." Ray melanjutkan dan melepaskan tangan K dari tangannya. Beranjak meninggalkan K yang masih berdiri, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"tak suka dengan apa?" K menyusul

"aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Ryoga!" jawab Ray sembari menoleh ke arah K yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"eh? kami kan hanya—"

"iyaaa..iyaa aku tahu, kalian hanya berteman!" potong Ray cepat, "tapi itu mengganggu ku.."

K terdiam, selama ini ia salah. Ray yang diam dan terkesan cuek, ternyata dibalik itu semua Ray selalu memperhatikan dirinya.

"gommen—" ucap K pelan, "aku tak bermaksud—"

"iya—ini memang kekanak-kanakkan.. tapi sekarang aku lega kau kesini—" lagi-lagi Ray memotong perkataan K, menatap K sembari tersenyum. Menarik tangan K untuk mendekat, dan meraih K dalam sebuah ciuman yang singkat. K terdiam, mematung sesaat, bahkan sampai Ray melepas ciumannya.

"ureshii na—" kata Ray, "kau tidak menolak ciumanku" lanjut Ray membuat K tersipu.

"bodoh—mana mungkin aku menolaknya—" ucap K pelan, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ray terkikik geli dan menarik K dalam pelukannya.

"arigatou—" kata Ray mengeratkan pelukannya. K mengangguk, "jangan marah lagi—kau begitu menyeramkan saat marah Ray" ucap K.

"hontou ni?" tanya Ray dan K hanya mengangguk.

"padahal aku bisa lebih menyeramkan kalau diatas ranjang—" kata Ray santai dan membuat K spontan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap horror Ray yang tengah tersenyum.

"yabaii—" ucap K saat dirinya ditarik Ray masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
